This invention pertains to corner rulers.
Previously, a corner section of objects to be cut of things like plate glass were cut, and a marked line of a desired shape was formed on the corner section while guiding a tool, such as a glass cutter, by an item such as a compass or ruler, when treating corner cuts at a 45 degree straight line.
However, there was the problem that position determination required skill, as being done without a stable compass or ruler was difficult since a plate glass surface is easily cracked.
Therefore, the present invention includes a corner ruler that is characterized by a ruler main body being formed with respective interlayer plates attached to both surfaces of a center plate, a ruler section being formed at a corner section of the same ruler main body, a position determining plate being established which extends from a center plate as situated on two sides of a ruler main body which the same ruler section lies between, a front end wire of the same position determining plate projecting beyond the surface of a ruler main body, and position determination being performed by abutting the same position determining plate to an end wire of two sides which a corner of the object to be cut lies between.
There are also the following features.
The above-mentioned ruler main body is formed in a substantially rectangular shape, and the respective ruler sections are formed at the corner sections which are located on a diagonal line of the above-mentioned rectangular shape.
The above-mentioned ruler section is an almost xc2xc arc shape.
The above-mentioned ruler section has straight lines that intersect at almost 45 degrees with adjacent position determining plates.